Reality Bites 1
Reality Bites is a Reality Based Game, and the first game in the its series (hosted by eagle2ch). It is based on other reality shows, most notably Big Brother, having a similar format. The competitors were all former contestants from competition reality shows. The season began with 2 teams of 7 competitors with 2 more joining later, one as a replacement and one as part of a twist. The competitors continued in their teams for the first 5 rounds of the game. For the sixth round the competitors played in duos, for all of the following rounds the game was played individually. The last 7 people eliminated before the final 3 made up the jury, who voted on with of the last three people left in the game would be the winner. Format MVP For the first 5 rounds of the game, the teams each voted for a team captain, which was a different person each round. The team captain of the inning team became the MVP and had the power to choose the 2 original nominees. The MVP would also be given the opportunity to take 1 of 10 prize/punishments which could help or hinder him/her or one of the other competitors. For the other rounds of the game, the MVP was the competitor who did the best in the MVP challenge for that round. SAVE During the team rounds of the game, only the losing team competed in the SAVE competition. After the merge, everyone competed in this competition. The winner got the power to save one of the nominees, replacing them with someone else (from the same team in team rounds). Elimination The two competitors nominated after the save were then subjected to a vote. everyone in the game besides the MVP and the two nominees voted for which person they wanted to leave the game. The person with the most votes would be eliminated. Finale When there were only 3 competitors remaining, the Jury of the last 7 people eliminated before the finale would each cast a vote for who they wanted to win the game. The person with the most votes became the winner, the person with the second most became the runner-up, and the person with the least votes to win took home third place. If there had been a tie for first place, the person in third would have decided the winner. Competitors Highlights Voting history * Names in Italics mean the person did not vote, but their vote was counted toward the majority. * Bold means the person was Team Leader that round *710 subbed for New York rounds 2 & 3 *ANTM4life subbed for Dick for the round 3 MVP challenge *Round 4, Bianca was able to void 2 votes. The 2 voided votes were both to evict Daniele *Round 5 there was a tie and the MVP had to vote, she chose to evict Daniele. *Round 6, Nene and Bianca originally replaced themselves with Allison and Ayiia, But Allison used her secret power to replace her duo with Rachel and Porsche. *Round 8, as part of the Prize/Punishment Ashley chose, Raja got to pick one of the original nominees. *Round 8, Ashley was forced to break a tie and she chose to eliminate Porsche. *Round 9, Raja was eliminated for being the worst in the challenge *Round 9, Nene took a prize/punishment that took away her power to make nominations. The Save winner picked both nominees. *Round 10, because of Ashley's departure during round 9, Alla won the right to come back to the game.